Blood and Screams
by luciferstopit
Summary: It's the 68th Hunger Games and Veronica Buckley had been picked to represent district 4. After seeing her sister killed 3 years earlier she's vowed to kill the male tribute from district 2. Can she win it, or will she make the ultimate sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

The crowd was really thick, which meant I was struggling to move around. I eventually got sick of it and started elbowing anyone who got in my way. It might seem rude but that's just who I was. I eventually reached an area where there was some form of order. Teenagers aged 12 to 18 were in separate lines. I walked over to the 16-year-olds and lined up. It didn't take long to reach the front, and when I did the woman glanced up momentarily.

'Name?' she asked in monotone.

'Veronica Buckley.' I said boredly.

She nodded and said, 'Hand please.'

I extended my arm and she takes my wrist to prick my finger and press it against some sort of scanner.

She looks up and nods. 'Okay, go with the others.' She said, once again in monotone.

I sighed and walked off to stand with all the other girls my age. I didn't go anywhere in particular. I didn't have any friends my age, no one to go to. I preferred people who didn't spend all their time swimming. People who would go spear fishing with me. Hey, that's something I have got going for me if I get picked, I'm good with a spear. I run through all my thought for ages until everyone is I the right area. I look up at the platform quickly. Everyone is there apart from Mags. Finnick catches my eye and smiles. I can't resist a grin in return.

'Okay, everybody,' says Benedict Andrea, the man who always calls out the names for the reaping. 'Welcome to the reaping of the 68th Hunger Games! First things first, we'll watch our video, just like every year.' He says.

Unlike alot of other people who do the reaping he is not happy to do this. He is not happy to see children die. But he has to act like he doesn't care, just to please the capitol.

'War, Terrible War.' Is all I hear before I let my mind wander for the next few minutes while the stupid video plays about how district 13 tried to rebel and blah, blah, blah... 'This is how we remember our past; this is how we safeguard our future.' Says the video, bringing me back to reality.

'Now that's over, we'll call the names of the young man and woman who will be competing this year. As always, ladies first.' Says Benedict, he walks over to the bowl with thousands of female names, fifty-seven of which bear my name. He doesn't want to make this any longer than he should be so he plunges his hand into the bowl and grabs the first name he feels. He pulls out the small piece of paper and unfolds it as quickly as possible. He leans closer to the microphone and says, 'Veronica Buckley.'

That's me. Oh my god, that's me. The person to my right shoves me and I stumble into the aisle. I realise that I don't want to look weak and straighten up, then walk briskly to the platform. I climb up the stairs quickly. I do my best not to look at Finnick but my attempts fail. My eyes flick over to him and he's staring at me with deep pain in his eyes. I look back at Benedict who is beckoning me towards him. I walk over to him and face the entire district.

'So you must be Veronica then?' he asks.

'No crap.' I say dryly.

I can tell he's shocked because he walks over to the other bowl.

'Now for the boys.' He once again plunges his hand into the bowl and pulls out a name. 'Matthew Bell.' He calls into the microphone.

A boy I vaguely recognise from school walks out from the crowd. When he reaches the stairs he trips. I roll my eyes. _Idiot _is all I can think. Benedict does the same thing again as he said to me. I take this time to scan the crowd for my mother. When I spot her I see her face is buried in her hands. She's going to lose me, just like she lost my sister. My sister was picked for the games the year that Finnick won. I did have a grudge against him for a while but I got over it. He's now a great friend of mine. I pulled myself back into reality and looked at Benedict. He's just finished talking to Matthew and has come back to the middle. He grabs mine and Matthew's hand at the same time and raises them into the air.

'Introducing the tributes from District 4 for the 68th Hunger Games, Veronica Buckley and Matthew Bell!' he shouts into the microphone. No one cheers, no one ever does. They just slowly file out back to their homes.

Benedict puts his hand on my back 'Time to go.' He whispers.

I nod and turn around. A peacekeeper grabs my arm but I yank it out of his grip.

'I'd rather you don't touch me.' I snap. He shrugs and I walk forwards into the justice building.

They escort me into a room with dusty carpet and chairs and leave me alone to wait. After a few minutes my mother walks in with tears staining her face. I stand up immediately and hug her. I feel her crying into my shirt because I'm so much taller than her.

'Mom... Mom, stop crying.' I say softly.

She looks up at me. 'Oh, I can't lose you as well, Ronnie. I just can't.' She sobs.

'Mom, you've gotta be strong. I'll win for you. I promise you that I'll win.' I assured her.

'Make sure you do.' Just as she said that a peacekeeper poked his head in. 'Time's up.' He says. He opens the door wider and my mother walks out, and then Annie Cresta walks in.

I don't know why she's visiting me, but she is. She sits down on the couch and pats the area next to her. I sit down.

'Annie, why are you visiting me? We've barely even spoken before.' I ask.

'I just came to tell you one thing; Listen to Finnick. I know you might not want to but it's good advice. He tells me every year after the games what he told all the tributes and it's really good stuff.' She tells me quickly.

'Why does he tell you?' I ask. Not jealously, just out of curiosity.

She grins cheekily. 'You know why. Finnick's a great friend of yours; you spend enough time with him.' She says.

I roll my eyes. 'Oh, _that_.' I giggles.

The peacekeeper comes in again. 'You have no more visitors,' he turns to Annie, 'Ms. Cresta, you may leave.' He says calmly.

Annie nods and gets up. 'Good luck.' She says before exiting.

'Come with me to the train.' He says to me. Obviously he doesn't think I deserve the title "Ms. Buckley" because I'm going to die soon enough anyway. There is another peacekeeper waiting outside. They lead me to the train station, where my mother and a few of Matthew's family member's stand. My mother is crying again. I look away from my mother, I can't talk to her, so what is the point? I carefully walk onto the train and look out the window. I wave sadly at my mother then turn away. I sit down on a seat and wait for Matthew to get in.

When he finally walks in I've already made myself comfortable.

'You took your time.' I say.

He shrugs. 'That because I have more family. In case you didn't notice none of my sisters got killed by a murderous 18-year-old.' He sneers.

I immediately stand up and push him against the wall. 'If you ever mention that again I will cut out your heart with a spear.' I hiss.

Finnick walks in and sees the expression on my face.

He sighs, 'Can't you save killing him for the arena?' he says boredly.

I glare at Matthew and sit down.

'I don't know whether I can wait that long.' I say.

A smile forms on Finnick's face. 'Classic Veronica.' He says like I'm not here.

Matthew looks confused. 'Why are you two acting like you've known each other for years?' he asks.

'Because we have.' Finnick says. He sits down next to me.

'So where is Mags and Benedict?' I ask him.

'Next car over.' he says. I nod. There's silence for a while before Benedict walks in with Mags trailing behind. Benedict has a glass of alcohol in his hand. I've never had alcohol before and I don't plan on having any. I'll probably die before I get the chance anyway.

Benedict is wearing a black suit and his dark brown hair is slicked over. He's very down to earth compared to other capitol citizens. The only way he really looks like a capitol citizen at all is the way he dresses. I once heard someone say that he said he's not a huge fan of the capitol fashions.

'Okay,' Finnick says, standing up 'First things first, we can watch the other reapings. We can have a good look at your competition.' He picks up a remote from the coffee table I've rested my feet on and points it at a screen. It flickers on to show district 1.

The tributes names are Emerald and Plaid. District 1 names are weird. The tribute from district 2 two are named Mia and Miles. Mia practically volunteered before the original name was called, talk about a career tribute. Finnick pauses the video before it moves on to district 3.

'As you may know those are the careers tributes. Watch out for them, and I recommend you avoid this Mia girl. She's very enthusiastic as far as I can tell.' He explains before pressing another button so it will play again. I watch closely, studying the tributes reactions carefully. I can't help but feel sorry for the girl from 7. She is only 12 and by the looks of it her sister, well I think it was her sister anyway, didn't care. If I'd been called when I was 12 my sister would have definitely volunteered. She was still alive then. We watched the rest of the reapings and Finnick turned back to us.

'I'd also like to say that apparently once the boy from 7 cut off a guy's ear for calling him stupid. So be careful.' He sat down again and it was quiet.

I stood up and walked over to Mags. 'Can you show me around?' I asked.

I hadn't spoken to Mags much, but I did know that she was very kind. She smiled and nodded. I followed her about the train. She didn't talk very much so I did my best to understand her. The last place she showed me was a bedroom. 'Is this mine?' I asked. She nodded. 'Okay, I think I'll stop here.' She nodded and walked off. I entered the room and closed the door.

I'm in the Hunger Games. There's no denying it now. I'm not going to die though. I promised my mom I would win and I will. At least, I'll try to win. Maybe if I make an alliance I'll have a better chance at survival. That twelve-year-old from 7 looks like she'd make a good ally. I think her name was Bailey? I know it's pretty stupid to think that she'd make a good ally, but she'd be light and quick on her feet. Just a thought, but maybe I could get into the career alliance. It's been known to happen in the past, a tribute from 4 getting into the career alliance. Not that I will, I probably won't even have a chance. I notice clothes on my bed, they're pyjamas. A blue top with white bottoms. I take off the clothe I'm wearing and pull those ones on. I look around the room and there happens to be a bathroom extension. I walk in and look at myself in the mirror mounted on the wall. My blonde hair which was previously in a neat braid in now in a messy braid with hair sticking out everywhere. I slowly untie it and shake it out so I can brush it. My hair is usually quite frizzy because of the humidity in district 4. I have the feeling that will change over the next few days. I look back in the mirror and study my features. I've got eyes that are a little bit too wide for my liking, a thin nose and too-full lips. My face is sort of heart shaped. The way one of my eyebrows arch slightly more than the other gives me a sort of permanent sceptical look. In some ways I'm pretty, but no one has ever called me that apart from my mother and my sister. Bless them, even though one of them is dead. I'm so positive. I pull my hair up into a loose ponytail and walk out to sit on the bed. As soon as my body hits the soft mattress there is a knock at the door.

'Who is it?' I ask.

'It's president snow.' Jokes someone from outside. It's Finnick.

I laugh. 'Sure, come in.' I say.

He opens the door and pokes his head in. 'Not interrupting anything am I?' he says sarcastically. '

What's to interrupt? I don't exactly like Matthew after what happened earlier.' I say, fiddling with my hands.

He walks in completely and sits on the bed. '

Yeah, I was wondering what had happened there.'

'He said something about Jessie and I pushed him against the wall.'

'What did he say?'

'Something along the lines of "at least my sister wasn't killed by a murderous teenager." And all that.'

'Well, I can see why you pushed him.' He says understandingly.

'But anyway, let's turn to a happier subject,' I say 'Well, as happy as a subject can get when you're about to enter the hunger games.'

He laughs. 'So what's this "happy subject" then?' he asks.

'Annie Cresta visited me in the Justice building and she said something about the both of you.' He blushes, despite his obvious attempts to not. 'Don't deny it, she told me.' I nudge him with my elbow.

He looks up at me. 'You're not jealous or anything are you?' he asks. I pretend to throw up over the side of the bed. 'You and me? A couple? That's disgusting, Finnick! Why would you ever think I like you _that _way? 'I say loudly, which causes Benedict, who must have been passing by to shout. 'Keep it down in there!'

Finnick and I both laugh. 'So that's why Annie visited? Just to tell you about us?' he asks sceptically.

I shake my head. 'No, she also told me to listen to your advice.'

He looks proud, but I say, 'But don't expect me to treat you like some sort of really wise person. You're only a year older than me.'

He rolls his eyes. 'Okay then, if that's all there is to discuss then I'll be going.' He says, getting up.

'Wait!' I say 'What is your opinion on alliances?' He stops for a moment before saying, 'Just be careful, and don't sleep when in an alliance with someone who has weapons. District 6 learned that the hard way in my year.' And walking out, leaving me to ponder his advice. I fall back onto the bed and, somehow, my body finds its way under the covers and falls asleep.

_My body is splattered with blood. Some of it mine, some of it from the tribute I just killed. I just killed someone. I'm a murderer. What am I talking about? This is the hunger games. We're all murderers now. I keep running. Just keep on running. That's all I can think. Suddenly my body is horizontal. There's a tribute on top of me. It's Mia from District 2. She's holding a knife to my heart. She's going to kill me the way I threatened Matthew._

I wake up covered in sweat. My body jolts upwards and looks around. I'm not in the Hunger Games; I'm in my bedroom on the train. The train to the hunger games. Oh, yeah. I'm in the Hunger Games. Funny, the things that slip your mind. And I'm not covered in sweat, wait, I am, wait, I'm not. What the heck is going on? Am I going insane? If I am let's hope it will make me want to kill people. Wait, what? Yep, I'm going insane. I stand up and see my reflection in the mirror. I don't look bad, so I leave the room and enter a room with a table in it. The table is set with luxury food and cutlery. I sit down at the table across from Benedict.

'You missed dinner last night.' He says.

I shrug. 'I wasn't hungry; I'd eaten a whole fish before the reaping.'

He laughs. 'I heard that the tribute from district 11 had shoved all their food in with their hands.' He says, taking a sip from his glass.

'What is that?' I ask, gesturing to the liquor in the glass.

'Wine. It's very uncommon in district 4.'

'Must be, I've never heard of it in my life.'

'District 12 has alot of it. Well, may I correct myself; Haymitch Abernathy has alot of it.'

'Isn't he the mentor that's always drunk?' I ask.

'Yeah, that's him.'

'Well, that partially explains why 12 never win.'

'That's one explanation.' As Benedict says this Finnick walks in and falls onto the chair next to me.

'Hiya.' He says before leaning over the table and taking a sugar cube from a bowl and popping it into his mouth.

Benedict sighs. 'They're supposed to go in the tea.' He says.

Finnick shrugs. 'There's no rule against it, so you aren't stopping me.' I giggle.

Matthew walks in.

'You took your time.' I say. I notice he is completely groomed.

'Well, some of us take more interest in our appearance than others.' He says before taking a seat across from Finnick, next to Benedict. I roll my eyes.

'Yeah, when I'm covered in blood about to kill you I don't think either of us will care about our appearance.' Finnick hits me lightly on the arm.

'Oi,' he says, 'how many times do I have to tell you to keep the threats for the arena?'

I put on a mock-decisive face and say, 'Ummm, five.'

He chuckles. 'Where is breakfast anyway?' he asks.

'We're waiting for Mags,' says Benedict. 'We have to at least have some manners.'

'Oh, please!' I say. 'I haven't eaten since yesterday!'

Matthew snorts.

'What?' I snap

'"I haven't eaten since yesterday" she says. Try living where I live.' He says.

'I live next door to you! The one difference is that I know how to actually get food!' I yell.

Mags eventually arrives and the food is brought out. The food on my plate is foreign to me. I look up at Benedict.

'What is this?' I ask him.

'Bacon and Eggs,' he replies 'Not everyone takes a liking to it, but give it a try, you'll never know.'

I shrugged and put some of what if thought was bacon on my fork and shoved it into my mouth.

'That's good!' I said before I'd even swallowed so it sounded more like 'thas goof!'

Benedict grimaced. 'Manners, please?' he asked in an exasperated tone.

I roll my eyes and swallow. 'Would you rather me spit it out all over you?' I say.

Mags and Finnick chuckle. Matthew just glares at me. We eat the rest of our food in silence and when we finish Benedict stands up.

'Today we will be arriving in the capitol.' He announces, 'You will be taken to your stylists.' He turns to look at me. 'I've gotten word to keep you away from the crowd; they've already taken a liking to you due to your performance at the reaping.'

'Why do I need to be kept away?' I ask out of curiosity.

'I don't know, that's all I've been told.' He replies. 'Anyway, when you meet your stylists they're going to do the normal stuff, waxing your legs, plucking your eyebrows. Things like that. Once that is done you'll be handed to your main stylist, they'll put you in your outfits for the tributes parade.' The tributes parade. I'd almost forgotten about that. The first chance to get the capitol to like you. Let's hope my stylist is better than last years, they dressed them up as fish. Sexy.

Benedict talks for a little while more before sitting down.

Then Finnick starts talking about what to do in the arena. 'Going to the cornucopia is a risky decision but if you go to it, just get out of there quickly unless you feel like participating in the bloodbath. Veronica, please don't participate in that, I can see you turning it over in your head but don't, that's an almost guaranteed death sentence. It doesn't matter if you have to kill someone in the process of getting out, just get out.'

After this, there silence and feeble small talk until Finnick just gives up and leaves. Benedict and Mags leave of their own accord so it's just me and Matthew alone.

'You know, I'm not sorry for what I said yesterday.' He says.

I look up at him. 'Well, you better start feeling sorry because nobody talks about my family like that. Dead or alive.'

'Well, I have, and you can't do anything about it.'

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I pick up the butter knife next to my right hand and throw it at the wall behind him, it sticks and shakes from the impact. The expression on his face is one of shock before he makes it calmer.

'You missed.' He says menacingly.

I narrow my eyes. 'I wasn't aiming for you.' I hiss before standing up and walking out.

And that is how you make an exit.


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride took about one more hour, by that time I had gotten dressed into what had been provided: A plain white button up shirt and jeans. I just wore the same shoes from yesterday though. When we arrived in the capitol Benedict positioned us in front of the doors. Apparently we weren't supposed to get off with our mentors. Weird. When the train doors open all I can hear is screams. Unlike my near future, these screams are of excitement. We get ushered off the train. There are peacekeepers on either side but I notice that the ones on my side are guarding me more than on Matthew's side. I smirked slightly. 'Looks like I'm a bit of a favourite.' I whispered to him. He grimaced and kept walking. We were ushered into a sleek black car and driven off.

My skin hurt. Any place that has hair other than my eyebrows and head has been... what did they call it? Waxed? Yeah, it was waxed. All of it has been waxed. Now they're brushing my hair. I sigh.

'You're doing well,' says one of my stylists.

To be honest I think she looks ridiculous. Her green hair has been cropped below her ears and her face is completely white apart from her make-up, which is green to match her hair. 'Last years' girl wouldn't stop complaining.' She finishes.

I nod very discreetly, not wanting to disrupt their combing. They leave my wet hair flowing down my back and quickly study my features.

One of them, I think his name was South, says, 'That's about as far as we can take you; we'll call in your main stylist, Taylah.' I nod and they leave me so I'm stuck sitting in a thin robe.

After a moment a girl walks in. She has dirty blonde hair which I'm guessing is natural. Other than that she looks like most capitol citizens. She came over to me and sat down on a chair across from me.

'My name's Taylah, I'm here to make people to remember you.' She said with a warm smile.

'Remember me?' I ask.

'You want to make a good impression on the citizens to get sponsors. I'm here to help you get noticed so you can do that.'

'Okay, how?' I ask.

She grins and stands up. 'Follow me and I'll show you.'

'Are you ready?' Taylah asks. She's got her hands over my eyes to add suspense.

'As I'll ever be.' I say nervously.

She removes her hands and I open my eyes. At first I think that she's just put a picture of some unbelievably pretty girl in front of me, then I realise it's me. I'm wearing an Aqua dress which fits my figure perfectly until directly above my knees. From there onwards the dress fans out in a material that looks slightly like water. My hair was put in a braid which looked loose yet complicated. My lips were shaded a dark pink-purple colour and I had blue eye shadow on I think my favourite piece of make-up was the eye-liner which went along the lid of my eye and out to the edge with a curl. I just ended up staring at my reflection, disbelieving.

'Do you like it?' Taylah asks.

I nod slowly. 'Whoa...' I mutter.

She laughs. 'Thanks, you just need one more thing,' she says.

I pull my gaze away from my reflection and look at her.

'What could possibly make this outfit any better?' I ask.

She laughs and gestures to the shoes on the bench next to her. They're gladiator sandal type heels with the heels about 4 inches that are the same colour as my dress.

'Well, that would make sense.' I say, sitting down on the bench to put them on. Taylah helps me and I stand up again.

'Let's go meet your mentors.' She says, smiling.

We walk out the room and through a few hallways before we reach our destination, as it turns out, the only district that arrived before me was 8. Finnick, Mags and Benedict are all waiting for me.

When I reach them Benedict says, 'You look wonderful, you're sure to get sponsors.'

Mags stands up and hugs me. I figure she's telling me that I look beautiful. Finnick just stares at me. I notice this and giggle.

'Careful, don't want to be unfaithful to Annie.' I tease. He comes to his senses and stands up.

'You do look pretty, though.' He says.

'Anyway, moving away from that subject, when you're in the chariot, smile and wave, act like you're excited.'

'Got it.' I nod.

We wait for the other tributes to arrive impatiently. When Matthew arrives there have only been 3 more districts arrive. He's wearing a vest the same colour as my dress, the vest had no shirt underneath and he's wearing teal pants with the same shoes as me, except slightly more masculine. and no heels. I'd love to see him in heels. I smirk at him; he isn't going to stand out as much as me, not in the slightest. Finnick gives him the same talk about how to act and we walked over to the 4th chariot from the front. We don't get in yet, though. I look around at the tributes carefully. My eye catches the girl from 7. She's dressed in a long floaty dress with a branch pattern on it. She looks over and our eyes meet. I smirk at her as if she's bait. She immediately looks away. I resist a chuckle. Another tribute that catches my eye is Mia from district 2. She's wearing a long silver dress with a pattern that makes it look like metal, and then I realise. Her dress is based on a knife. No one- apart from maybe the girl from 7- looks half as noticeable as me. I know I sound vain but it's true. But hey, for once the girl from 12 actually looks half okay. She's wearing a dress themed on a coal miner. The orange of the dress reminds me of her hair.

About a minute later we're asked to get up on our chariots so I do. Matthew stands on my left side, making my position on the right. It takes another minute for everyone to get onto their chariot and someone says something through a speaker and the chariots jolted forwards, making me almost lose my balance. I heard Matthew suppress a laugh and I elbowed him. Being District 4 we were the 4th chariot down. Once we went through the entry I already had my hand in the air and I was waving, a huge smile spread across my face. I noticed people pointing in my direction and my smile became real. I kept smiling and waving, even yelling out a few times. The chariot ride attracts alot of attention to me and lasts a good ten minutes before we reach our destination. The chariots spread out into a horseshoe shape and we all look up to the balcony where the President will soon stand. There's someone stepping up on the pedestal. There he is, President Snow. The man responsible for the death of my sister. He starts his speech when the crowd calms down.

It's the same every year, his speech. I only know the end. 'Happy Hunger Games,' Is he going to say it? Seriously? 'And may the odds be ever in your favour.' He said it. ugh.

The crowd erupts into cheers and the chariots start moving again. I turn around and wave goodbye to the crowds. Many people are still pointing at me and trying to catch my attention.

They love me.

The chariots enter another warehouse type room much like the first one and stop. Benedict rushes over to us and takes my hand to help me down.

'Oh my, Veronica, they loved you!' he says.

I grin, 'Like I didn't notice.'

Matthew clears his throat 'and me?' he asks.

'Oh, yeah, you did well too.' He says reassuringly.

He shoots me a glare 'Yeah, well I can't have done too well with little-miss-perfect clouding me.' He says coldly.

I don't think, I just slap him. It turns out to make a loud noise, making the nearest tributes turn to see me glaring at my district partner who is holding his cheek. I notice the kids from district 1 smiling and giving me looks that says 'not bad.'

I smile back and turn to Finnick, who's just walked up behind me.

'Not bad, Ronnie.' He says. I hate it when he calls me that, ever since he heard my mom call me that he's used it to taunt me. I hit him softly on the arm. Mags hugs me and Matthew in turn. I sometimes find it hard to believe she ever won. I just could never imagine her killing anyone.

We begin to walk towards an exit. As we walk I notice the girl from 7 sitting down in her chariot with her arms and legs crossed. Her mentor is trying desperately not to make a scene while he tries to get her out, although she isn't budging. Her district partner simply looks bored.

We're escorted into another car and driven to a tall building where we'll probably be staying. Wow. That building is huge; it must be twelve floors tall at least, considering the fact that there are twelve districts.

The ground floor of the building is un-extravagant; I suppose training will be done somewhere else. We're walked over to an elevator marked with an upwards-facing arrow and when we get it there is thirteen buttons, one for the roof, the rest for the tributes. Because we're district four Benedict presses the button marked "4" and I feel the sensation of being pushed upwards, yet my feet never leave the ground. When the elevator stops and opens we're met by a hallway.

'Classy,' I mutter. Benedict shoots me a look before turning back towards the hallway and walking out. At the very end of the hallway was a black door with little silver letters nailed into it saying "District Four". They obviously left it like that all the time considering the tributes would only be here for a few days.

Benedict pulled out a silver key and put it into the lock, 'You'll like this,' he assured us.

As it turned out, I didn't like witnessing Benedict get annoyed at a lock.

Finnick sighed, 'Every single year Benedict. Every. Single. Year.'

Eventually he figured it out and swings the door open. Matthew and I walked in but stopped almost immediately. Mags, Benedict and Finnick casually walk past us like they've done it several times before, which they have.

One wall of the room was completely a window, giving us a view of the capitol lights; if it looks amazing from here I can barely imagine how good it is for 12. We're currently standing on a platform which provides way to the door, without it the door would be up on the wall. To get to the actual ground you had to go down a few stairs. On the right side of the room was a lounge area with comfy looking chairs and a screen mounted on the wall. On the left side isn't much, just a spiral staircase, with its steps floating in midair! Well, I doubted that, it was probably held up by some thin wires. Straight ahead of us was another platform bearing a dinner table and weird shaped chairs.

'Whoa...' I muttered.

I think I saw Matthew nodding slowly in agreement. I quickly shook my head and came back to my senses.

'Nice place.' I said casually, bounding down the stairs.

Mags chuckled and came over to me.

'Mags is going to show you your room, Veronica.' Benedict said.

I smiled and nodded. Mags started walking towards the stairs and I figured I should follow, so I did. She led me up the stairs and down a hallway. The first room on the left was apparently mine. She let me in with no explanations, she didn't talk much.

When I was let in a saw a large room, the main feature was the bed, which was against the back wall in a sort-of... mini pit thing. On the right wall was another door leading into the bathroom and the entire left wall was a window. Lying on the bed were some clothes for me; white pants and an aqua top. I went over to the bath room and looked at myself in the mirror. I still looked the same as before, except more tired. Folded on a bench behind me was a small white towel. I grabbed it and put it under the tap while it was running. I dried it slightly so it wasn't dripping anymore and pulled it across the surface of my face. It wasn't white anymore. I chuckled and carefully wiped the rest of the makeup off and ran a hand through my braided hair. It was slightly stiff with hair spray. I had no clue how to get it out so I examined the tip where it was tied. A strand of my own hair had been wrapped around it.

It took me a while but I managed to get it all undone, leaving my hair in waves falling down my back. I go back out into the bedroom and change out of my dress, leaving it to be picked up by the... who even cleaned up here? I abandoned the thought and left the room. When I came back down the stairs everyone except Matthew was sitting on the couches watching the screen. I went over to them and sat down next to Finnick.

'You took your time.' He remarks.

'Finnick, did you see my hair?' I counter.

He shrugs, 'Fair point,' he pointed at the screen before continuing. 'Anyway, we're watching the interview with the gamemaker, Davina Mectaine.' I nodded and turned my attention to it.

The first person I saw was Ceaser Flickerman, one of the less odd-looking citizens of the capitol, minus his deep green hair and eyebrows.

'So, Davina, now that you've seen this year's tributes, what do you reckon?' he said.

The camera switched positions to show a man with white-blonde hair and a slight stubble, 'They look very interesting to say the least, Ceaser,' said Davina 'I'm especially excited to see this girl from district 4, Veronica? Was her name? Yes, I'm very excited to see her, she seemed very eager, although I can sense some competition from district 2's girl, she's just as enthusiastic.'

Every one turned to me, I hadn't expected to be mentioned until the interviews and clearly neither had anyone else. Before anyone could say anything I pointed back at the screen, wanting to watch the rest of the interview.

Ceaser was smiling, 'Yes, I did enjoy Veronica's performance, and it seems the crowd did too.'

The crowd started cheering and Finnick picked up a remote and muted the screen. 'Avox!' he shouted. Who was this Avox and why didn't I know them? A woman wearing gray clothes came up and Finnick gesture to the screen 'Can we get a replay of the tributes parade?' he asked. The woman nodded and picked up the remote, switching it to a different channel, where we saw the tributes from district 1 coming out of the building. The woman moved away and we watched again.

Ceaser and his fellow host, I couldn't remember his name, were discussing the outfits. We'd missed their review on the district 1 outfits and had moved on to district 2

'See, I think what they're trying to do is make her look like a knife, to represent the weaponry part of their district and with three they've gone with...'

Ceaser trailed off when our cart exited.

'Look at 4!' exclaimed his co-host

'She sure seems excited!' Ceaser remarked.

I saw myself leaning out of the cart and waving at the crowd. We continued to watch the tributes parade. Ceaser and the other guy laughed when they saw district 7.

'Now, I've been told that the girl from district 7, Baily, has slight mood swings and anger issues.' Ceaser explained.

That made more sense now. When the tributes parade finished everyone turned to me.

'Veronica,' Finnick started, I interrupted him though.

'Yes, I know. I did epicly.' I said vainly.

I heard a sigh from behind me and I turned to see Matthew.

'Oh, hey,' I said in an annoyed tone 'Have fun in there, grooming yourself?'

Matthew scowled, 'No, I was just trying to avoid any comments about you being so perfect but obviously I came out at the wrong time.' I folded my arms and turned back around.

'When's dinner?' I asked without hesitation. It had been several minute and Finnick, Benedict, Taylah and Marcel (Matthews stylist who had shown up with Taylah.) had been discussing training, etc.

Finnick turned to me 'You missed it while doing your hair.'

I sigh and stood up. 'I'll be in my room.' I said before dramatically walking off.

Boy, I love making exits.

**Aha, I did it again. Veronica is a dramatic exits sort of gal. Anyway, I loved writing this chapter because of the tribute parade, next up is training. Sorry if it does take me a while to post this, I'm currently having Wi-Fi problems. If anyone has any questions or things I could improve on please leave a review, I also love hearing what you all think of the story. And, Megan (withie01) would you lay off of the pointless reviews please? If you guys think I'm being rude it's okay, I know her personally.**


	3. Chapter 3

***crawls out of shadows* Hello? Are you all going to kill me for not updating? No? Okay. So, I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been really busy with school stuff and *shudders* social life. I've also started a new fanfic. It's called No more fun and games, its a superwholock crossover with hunger games, so i'm pretty freakin sure it's epic. And, i do apologise for any swearing in future chapters. So, let's go punch some sons of bitches then throw them in midgardian dirt.****  
**

**I've been watching alot of supernatural. And Marvel.**

_Just stab them quick and no one will judge you. Just do it. I looked up. Everyone was staring at me, waiting all too eagerly. I took a deep breath and plunged my knife into the heart into the heart of the tribute. For the first time I look at the tributes face. It can't be. No! It's not my sister! But it is! How? I'm covered in her blood. No. No. No. No! This can't be happening. I drop the knife to the side and clutch her in my arms. _

'_I'm so sorry...' I whisper into her ear, not caring whether or not she can hear me. _

'_No you aren't.' Someone says. I look up before realizing it was my sister. _

'_Yes, of course I am!' I cry. _

_She's standing over me now. 'It's your fault.' She says. _

I jolt up in my bed. Note to self; stop sleeping. I rip off the covers and walk out into the hallway. I find my way downstairs and sit on the couch. I pick up the remote and press a button. The screen flickers to life to show Ceaser and his accomplice, Claudius was his name, I'd figured out. They're still talking about the games. What do the capitol citizens watch when the games aren't on? Weirdos.

I continue watching Ceaser and Claudius rant on about the same thing worded differently until someone else gets up. The next person up in Benedict. He sees the screen turned on and comes to see who else is up. When he spots me he sits down next to me. 'Hi there,' he says.

'Can't sleep?' I shake my head.

'Who could in these circumstances?' he nods understandingly.

'I see your point.'

'I have a question.' I say briskly.

He looks slightly taken aback but doesn't say anything, allowing me to ask, 'What do you capitol people watch when the games are over?'

Benedict stops for a moment, dumbstruck. 'I don't even know. I think people just watch replays of previous games.'

'There are a few important things to know about training,' Finnick said while we were eating breakfast 'the first is this: don't show your best skill until evaluation. Now, evaluation, that's where they watch you train on your own, that's the best chance you have of getting a good score. The second thing: I know you'll want to go grab a sword or something, but don't ignore the survival skills. They'll come in handy in the arena.' he sat down to show he was finished.

'Alright,' Benedict said 'Your training clothes will be in your room. I suggest you get changed now.'

I put down the fork I'd been twirling around my fingers and stood up. 'Alright, see everyone soon.' I said, walking off towards the stairs.

When I got into my room the bed had been made and clothes had been laid out. I picked up the clothes and started getting changed. Once I was dressed I studied the outfit.

Its main colour was a dark gray, but on the shoulders and down the side of my leg were strips of dull teal and white. Sewn onto my shoulder was the number 4. The pants went to just above my knee and the top was below my shoulder, both were skin tight but stretchy, allowing me easy movement. I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and once I did that pull it into its usual high ponytail. Sneakers had also been put at the end of my bed; I put them on and left the room.

Waiting in the living room was, well, everyone. Except Matthew. 'When are we going?' I ask, making everyone turn around.

As it turns out, we were going now, and we went on our own, without our mentors. The training area was located below the ground floor of the building, but with the elevators' advanced technology it doesn't take long to get down there.

I step out of the elevator before Matthew and see that we're one of the last districts to get here. The only ones not here are the tributes from 12. The tributes present are all standing in a circle, so I join it.

When 12 finally get here they seem in a rush. I think we stole their elevator. Good. They join the circle. I'm standing next to the girl from 7 and Matthew. The woman in the middle had dark skin and even darker hair. She says that her name is Atala and she's our head trainer, she then begins to explain about the training stuff and blah, blah, blah... I already know this shit. I'll use this time well, instead. I decide to check out my competition. My eyes are drawn to the tallest of the group, Miles from district 2. He's stocky and could easily take someone down, me included. Except I'm going to kill him, no doubts there. His district partner, Mia, seems not to be listening either. She's shorter than me but still fairly toned, much like myself. She'd be a good match for me. My eyes moved over to the tributes from district 1, Emerald and Plaid. Emerald, the girl, is the classically beautiful district 1 girl, blonde curly hair and green eyes. The boy next to her, Plaid, is about the same height as Miles and is slightly less well-built but well-built all the same.

Everyone is filing off now, the career tributes are heading for the weapons area. I decide to stay unnoticed for a while and head for one of the survival areas. The first place I go is the trap building area. I can't exactly make traps for a forest, I can make nets to catch a fish and that's about it. The instructor looks pretty happy to see me walking over to him, he mustn't get many students. For a while I work on building simple traps before thanking the instructor and looking around.

I decide to head for the rope course. I should be okay at this, I'm not exactly heavy and I can lift my body weight pretty well. I head over and see there's a line-up. I can wait.

When I finally reach the front of the line I start climbing. With ease, actually. I make it up to the net that stretches across the roof and pull myself up through one of the holes. I notice, while I'm up there, the girl from district 7 swinging around and climbing easily. Figures, what with her being so light. Being from a district famous for trees might help too.

I chose to stay away from the gauntlets. Although I would be able to do it I chose not to, not wanting to embarrass myself.

I was at the survival stations alot over the next few days. I did have a few encounters. I was trying out a bow when Plaid came over and started up a conversation. I was confused at first but in all honesty he wasn't that bad. He introduced me to the other careers. I took a slight dislike to Mia and I think she felt the same way.

On the second day our dislike for each other became official. I was bored and holding a knife after previously having tried throwing them, I wasn't too bad if I say so myself. Mia came over and accused me of stealing her knife.

'Oi, 4!' she'd shouted 'You stole my knife!'

I stood up immediately and glared at her. 'What makes you think I did?' I'd asked her.

'Because that was the knife I was using and I know it!'

'Do you really want to get me annoyed while I'm holding a knife, bitch?'

'Give me the knife!'

I'd glared at her. 'Okay, go get it.' I turned to the target and threw it. It stuck in the target's head.

She hadn't bothered me since, but I knew she had plans for the arena. Too bad I was going to kill her ass. And the rest of her, too.

On the last day Emerald, Plaid and Miles asked me to be in the career alliance; I agreed of course, it would give me a better chance to kill Miles.

The next days I tried everywhere except the spear station, wanting to not reveal my advantages to anyone.

The elevator ride down to the training centre before our individual evaluation was awkward, more awkward than usual.

'Is it just me or does this feel more awkward than usual?' I whisper out of the side of my mouth.

He gives me a strange look 'no, it's just you.'

I shrug. It's probably just the nerves being all weird. What if I didn't throw straight? What then? The elevator arrives at the training centre and I look around. We happen to be the last tributes here. We can, apparently, sit where we want so I sit next to Emerald. We start up a conversation on how well she thinks we'll each do, she says her strength is with a bow she asks mine but I tell her she'll have to wait until we get into the arena to find out/ She laughs at this, remarking that my nickname should be "Miss Secretive" I then tell her that's a terrible nickname and to never call me that.

We can't talk for long because she has to go first. She's in there for several minutes. When she comes out she gives me thumbs up. I smile and wait for my turn. Both Mia and Miles come out with a sort of smug look on their face. Once the boy from 3 comes out I hear my name being called.

'Veronica Buckley, district 4' I stand up carefully and walk into the training centre. The door closes behind me and I walk into the area. The Gamemakers are watching me, some of them holding drinks, some eating. But all watching me. It must be bad for the last districts, the gamemakers would get bored and restless.

The head gamemaker nods, indicating for me to get started. I head straight for the spears.

I pick one that's suits me and turn to the target. I can run my hand along the smooth surface of the pole.

_Don't miss. _I think.

I take a deep breath and use all my strength to throw it. It flies across the room and hits the target dead on. I turn to the gamemakers; they're writing on clipboards with impressed looks on their faces.

I continue to throw spears, the closest thing I get to a miss being a few centimetres off target.

After a while I decide they must be bored with spears, so I head over to the knives; which I was okay at. Luckily none missed the target, but only one hit the bullseye. Once I've thrown my fifth knife I hear the head gamemaker, Davina Mectaine, speak up.

'Okay, Miss Buckley, we've seen what we want, you may leave.'

I walk out and see Matthew staring at me with an expectant look, like he wants me to tell him how I did. I flip him off and walk out.

I take the elevator back up and walk into our living room. I fall onto the couch and Benedict walks out. When he sees me he nearly jumps out of his skin.

'Hello.' I say, grinning.

He grins that kind grin of his and sits next to me. 'So, how do you think you went?' he asks

'Freaking awesome.' I reply. He chuckles but the sound is drowned out by the door slamming open.

'What the fuck was that about?!' cries Matthew from the doorway. He storms over and stares at me.

'What?' I ask innocently.

He's slowly turning red. 'You know perfectly well what happened, you embarrassed me in front of most of the other tributes, you bitch!'

I push myself off the couch. 'You acted like you wanted to know how I did after being a complete dick to me all week! You can wait for the score like everyone else!'

And then I punch him.


End file.
